


Bethyl Drabbles & Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Pieces, Writing, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, imagine, one shots, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A compilation of things I think of, some ideas I take from my Tumblr and edit them. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I did writing them!“You two are bound to one another. You always have been … and you can't run away from what you are. No matter where you go, your feelings for her are going to follow you.”― Mirella Muffarotto, Raspberries and a Cherry Tree





	

After a long and hectic past few weeks, Beth and Daryl had finally found serenity. Extreme exhaustion, entangled limbs, and the mesmerizing sound of Daryl’s light heartbeat easily lulled her to sleep. Yet, like every night before, this was interrupted by the shrill whining of their fragile, two-week old daughter. Beth groaned, peeling her arm from around his torso, only to flip on the dim bedside lamp, providing just enough light to illuminate the room in a soft yellow glow. Daryl, awoken by the ruckus, lifted his head up from the pillow to find her attempting to squirm from his grasp. He released her, propping himself up on his elbow and pushing his hair from his face.

“Go back’t bed, I’ll take care of ‘er,” He mumbled, exhaustion very present in his voice. The fatigue stricken girl simply nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open, and fell back into the divot he had created in the bed. She’d usually try to let him sleep, whenever he’d let her, but tonight she was simply too physically and emotionally drained from all the hormones and excitement, she let him take care of it. After rolling out of bed, he tugged on the covers until they brushed against her chin, then walked over to the blanched wooden crib. He delicately swaddled the baby into his chest and swayed her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down. 

He continued to softly hush her until finally leaving the room to prepare a bottle downstairs. The cries were gradually muffled the closer Daryl got to the kitchen. Which was just enough to drift Beth back into a light slumber. Yet, it felt like only a few seconds before she was conscious once again due to his shuffling back into the room. With the mewls of the infant fading away and replaced with pure silence, worry flooded her mind. Although she trusted Daryl with her life, anxiety still pressed against her chest. The more she attempted to ignore it, the more persistent it became. Finally, her maternal instincts pushed her over the edge and demanded she take one more look to see if everything was as it should be. 

Beth struggled to tear her eyes open long enough to see Daryl, deep in concentration, making sure to hold the bottle steady. The faint lighting was adequate enough to notice the corners of his lips turned upward, creating a genuine smile across his face at the sight of his little girl. Above all, relief overcame her and she crumbled back into the sheets. Moments later, the lamp was switched off and the duvet was drawn to compensate for Daryl slipping back into bed, trying his best not to wake her. His arms gently twined around Beth as she sunk her body into his embrace. They both knew there wasn’t much more sleep they could get before morning, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
